Dear Diary
by ElsaRose01
Summary: After hearing her Youth Pastor teach a lesson about relationships, Elsa Winters decides to write a letter to her husband-to-be telling him that she is keeping herself pure. She begins to keep a journal filled with letters to him and on her wedding day, she gives her journal to her husband. Modern, Jelsa, Alternate Universe (AU), No powers. All Bible verses are taken from the KJV.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, some of you may have noticed that I deleted my story entitled** ** _I Love You To The Moon And Back_** **. I deleted it because (1) it had a very cliche title, and (2) I got a new idea for the story. If you would like to read the other story, PM me and I will send it to you via DocX. Until then you may notice that I used the first two chapters of ILYTTMAB (with minor changes and a new bit at the end) for Chapter 1. But, as always, I talk too much.**

I sat down in my seat in the kindergarten Sunday School classroom and laid my Hello Kitty purse next to me. I was saving a spot for my best friend, Jack Frost. Jack and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, and every week we sat next to each other. He smiled as he walked and my purse was quickly replaced by Jack.

"Hey, Elsa," Jack greeted me.

I smiled. "Hi, Jack." He was wearing a blue suit, khaki pants, and a white shirt. He looked pretty sharp today. I looked down at my plain blue dress and shrugged. I don't care about what people are going to say about my attire.

"Alright, kids. Quiet up! We're going to start now." Mrs. Gothel stated as she closed the door and took attendance.

"President!" Exclaimed Pitch Black, the class clown, as his name was called.

As Jack and I walked to the next room we glanced at the Superchurch kids. Oh, how we wished we could be in that class. With Bible Drills; the Box, the Bag, and the Bucket; and my dad preaching, I could hardly wait! But I couldn't be in there for two more years, so until then I was stuck in Junior Superchurch. Mr. And Mrs. Corona taught this class. Every once in a while, we would have ice cream as a snack... today was not one of those days. Thus, Pitch began to whine. What a baby, I thought.

"Okay, people! Let's sing C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N!" Mr. Corona, the song leader of Arendelle Heritage Baptist Church, said after the lesson.

 _I am a C._  
 _I am a C-H._  
 _I am a C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N. Amen!_  
 _And I have C-H-R-I-S-T in my H-E-A-R-T_  
 _And I will L-I-V-E E-T-E-R-N-A-L-L-Y!_

We sang it over and over again going faster each time, when, finally, we sat down, exhausted.

Now, it was time to leave church and go home, but little did I know what was in store for me later in the week.

...

On Saturday we went to the bus ministry meeting at the church. Basically, all of the bus workers gathered and went out to the kids' houses and made sure they were going to be picked up on the bus the next day while my mom watched all of us kids in the nursery.

As my mom, Anna, and I walked into the nursery, we got the place ready for the children to come in and destroy everything. The first to join us was Snow White. She was a jerk.

"This weekend, I went to 'Kids Make a Mess' and got a Barbie doll." She gloated.

It was actually quite a beautiful doll. With curly, blonde hair, perfectly curved figure, fair complexion, and flawless facial features, and flowing, pink dress, she was the prettiest Barbie doll I had ever seen. But I didn't care... I would never let Snow have the last word.

How annoying! I thought. "Sounds like so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Elsa..." My mom said, scoldingly.

Snow smirked, seizing her chance. "What? Haven't you ever been there?" She teased. "Have you ever gotten a Barbie doll?"

I didn't answer and tried to walk away and read a book, but that didn't fool Snow.

"You don't even have a Barbie!" She prodded.

If Jack didn't come soon, this day would be a horror!

Will you stop it?! I practically shouted inside my head. "Go away." I said. Well, demanded.

"Hmmm. No." She retorted.

"Snow."

Saved by my mother.

"Stop it. Or you won't have as many goldfish crackers and teddy grahams."

It was a pretty wimpy threat now that I think of it, but it worked. Snow then looked devastated. "Yes ma'am." She said, reluctantly.

Boom! Score one for Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!"

I turned and saw my best friend walking towards me. "Jack!" I greeted. "Thank you for getting here! I swear, I was about to die because of Snow." I changed my voice to imitate hers. " 'You don't have a Barbie doll, do you?' " I mocked.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She can be a jerk, sometimes." He smiled and changed the subject. "Ooh! Your mom is giving out goldfish and teddy grahams! Come on, Elsa! Let's go!" Jack began running in the direction of the snacks.

"Always going for the food," I teased as I ran after him.

Jack looked back at me. "Hey," he began. "A growing boy has gotta eat!" He grinned.

I smiled. Today might be a good day, anyway.

Then one day, Jack left. His family had moved. I was so disappointed. I was too young to understand the concept. I was devastated; I mean, my best friend moved! I didn't know where he had moved to, and I had no way of contacting him, so I felt broken. My one defence from the world of five year-olds.

But I got over it. I had gone through first and second grade and Superchurch and I was now in the eighth grade. My life ahead of me was... unpredictable, to say the least. I was clueless as to what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Imagine how your spouse would feel if you are in so many other relationships, and with each one, you give a little bit of your heart away. Then, there would be hardly any left for him when you marry, and your marriage will go downhill."

I sat in the second seat of the middle row, listening to my Youth Pastor give a Sunday School lesson on relationships. I looked down at my notebook where I was taking sermon notes.

...

 _"Marriage: Principles to Learn Before Deciding to Marry"  
_ _Psalm 37:1-5_

 _1\. Adam was Busy Serving  
_ _2\. Adam Went to Sleep  
_ _3\. Adam Woke Up To Someone Special_

 _..._

It wasn't much, but it was all that I needed to remember the lesson.

The tall man at the front of the platform closed his Bible and tucked it and his iPad underneath his arm as he concluded the lesson.

"I encourage you today to write a letter to your future spouse." He said. "Maybe, when you get married, the will have written one to you."

He led us in a closing prayer and announce that we were dismissed. I walked up the stairs to the auditorium, pondering the words I had just heard.

"Elsa!" I glanced behind me and saw my good friend, Rapunzel Corona. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Good." I replied on instinct. "I've been thinking about the Sunday School lesson today. I mean, we have no clue what our future may bring, you know? We all have this certain dream or- or desire of what we want our lives to be like."

'No one ever thinks, I want to ruin my life!' I thought to myself. 'When I get home, I am going to write letter to my future husband, -whoever he is- so that there will be some sort of ground or foundation in my life.'

It was 8:54 PM. I had gotten home from church and eaten some pepperoni pizza. I ran up the stairs to my room and opened the door. It was painted white with pastel-colored accents with a window facing East so that I could watch the sun rise every morning. I sat down in the teal-blue chair in front of my white desk. I unlocked the drawer and took out some stationery and pens. And I wrote. I messed up, so I copied what I had and rewrote it. Then... I messed up again. And again. Eventually, I made the perfect copy...

...

 _To My Husband,_

 _Hello. That's probably the best way to start this: Hello, Husband. I am overjoyed to have met you! Right now, you're just a wish for me... a wish I'm hoping God will grant. i can't wait to meet you._

 _Right now, I'm sitting at my desk, writing to you, thinking of you, and waiting for you. Right now, I'm a thirteen year-old girl, dreaming of my future... my life with you._

 _I have made many drafts of this letter; revising and proofreading over and over again, all in an attempt to make this note perfect. A trait that, I'm sorry to say, i have not achieved. I have made many mistakes in my short lifetime, some of which I am ashamed of. Mistakes that I cannot undo, but can keep others, like our children, from making._

 _Children. I have always wanted to be a mother, did you know? To have uncontrollably active children grop up, so seemingly fast, before my eyes would be a dream come true. You see, i want to wake up in the middle of the night to change a diaper, feed a hungry mouth, or sing a child to sleep; and although I haven't met you yet, I know that you will make an amazing father._

 _Today, I will have walked down an aisle to join hands and hearts with you. Today, I gave to you my purity, which I have kept safe for you. I love you. Those three short words hold a lot of meaning. That brief phrase is one that I never want you to doubt or forget. I love YOU! Why? Because God hand-crafted you for me, and me for you. You are God's Will for my life. You are the one man on this earth that I could ever spend the rest of my life with. My one wish for our marriage is that we serve and love our Creator more than we do each other._

 _"And if it seem evil unto you to serve the LORD, choose you this day whom ye will serve... but as for me and my house, we will serve the LORD." -Joshua 24:15_

 _I Love You!_

 _Elsa Winters_

 _..._

I dated it and signed it. I sat at my desk as an idea came to me. I decided to get a photo album and put pictures of me in it and put letters and other "memorabilia." I put it all in a box and labeled it: "To My Husband."

I was quite proud of my work. I hid it under my bed so that my little sister, Anna, wouldn't see it when she was snooping in my room.

I t was now 9:17 PM, and I was getting tired. I decided to slip into my pajamas and do my devotions. I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of my future.


End file.
